In many technical areas it is necessary to employ voltage or current converters such as DC/DC converters, AC/DC converters, DC/AC converters, or buck converters. For future energy supply, for example, smart electricity grids connect decentralized renewable energy sources. In case of wind energy the turbines generate AC power, but for transmission DC power with lower energy losses is needed. Therefore, smart grids consist essentially of high voltage direct current transmission units with corresponding converter stations, where several tens of thousands of high power modules are required. Also in other technical areas, such converters are used in order to generate the currents, voltages and/or frequencies that are intended to be used by an electronic circuit such as a motor drive circuit, for example. The converter circuits in general comprise one or a plurality of half-bridge circuits, wherein each can be provided by two semiconductor power switches such as, for example, power MOSFET components or power insulated gate bipolar transistors (IGBT) and further components such as, for example, diodes which are connected in parallel with the transistor components, and passive components such as, for example, inductances and capacitances. Electronic modules containing such kinds of electrical circuits can be exposed sometimes to very harsh conditions like, for example, high humidity.